Yo cambie por tu culpa(Pausada)
by AiramHermes
Summary: Lucy y Happy desaparecen después de un problema con Natsu. Ellos regresan pero, ¿Porque Lucy sonríe diferente? ¿Porque Happy es mas odioso?¿Qué le sucedió a Lucy y a Happy en ese viaje?¿Dragón Slayer de la destrucción? ¿Porque Lucy cambio? Será... ¿Culpa de Natsu?... NaLu OcxOc. (Pausada)
1. Capitulo 1: mi huida

Capítulo 1: Mi huida.

Miro por la ventana del tren el paisaje de Fiore, acarició la cabeza del gato azul que estaba a su lado. Sonrió, él estuvo a su lado cuando decidió irse del gremio a entrenar, su dueño se enojó con los dos y empezó a gritar insultos hacía los dos cosas como: "Traidores" "¿Por qué se van?" "¡idiotas!" pero solo hubo uno que hizo que el gato corriera a los brazos de la rubia, uno que partió el c|orazón de los dos: "¡Sois unos débiles, iros!".

-Happy, gracias -dijo mientras dirijo la mirada a su compañero gatuno, y lo puso en sus piernas- Si no fuera tan cobarde, no hubiera huido así. -Susurro, mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban.

-mhg... Lushy? -Susurro el gato, miro a su compañera y se asustó- ¡L-Lushy! ¿P-Porque lloras? -Pregunto el gato preocupado.

-No es nada Happy, solo que extrañare a Fairy tail -Sonrío como siempre lo hacía.

-Lushy...~ -murmuro el gato con los ojos acuosos.

-Ya Ya...-empezó a reír leve mente y jugo con el pequeño gato.

Happy se sentó en la piernas de Lucy - Quiero aprender nueva magia¡ Quiero no ser una molestia. -Hizo un puchero el gato.

-Y eso haremos... ¡Mira!-Señalando a la parada de la ciudad de Crocus- Ya llegamos -Sonrió animada.

-¡Aye Sir! -Grito el gato con ánimo.

El tren paró justo en la estación. Lucy agarro su único bolso, y Happy igual, salieron del tren.

-Oe Lushy, ¿Cuánto tiempos estaremos lejos del gremio? -Pregunto el gato preocupado.

-¡Lo suficiente para ser nombrados los mejores, con mucho esfuerzo lo lograremos pronto! -Dijo la rubia animada, mientras tomaba en sus brazos al Neko.

-¡Aye Sir! -grito el Neko con el mismo ánimo.

 **En El Gremio: Fairy Tail (Punto de Vista General) *4 semanas después***

-¡Oye Natsu! -Grito una Albina de cabellos cortos y ojos azules como el cielo- ¿Quieres ir a una Misión? -Pregunto emocionada.

-No.

-P-pero... ¡Nos darán una gran recompensa! -Dijo la albina tratando de animar al peli rosa.

-Que no. -dijo el DS del fuego, han pasado 4 semanas desde que la Rubia y el Gato se fueron, dejando al gremio un poco desolado.

Las puertas del Gremio se abrieron en par de par, dejando ver la figura de Erza, la de Gray, y la de Wendy. Ellos se volvieron una unidad después de la ida de Lucy y Happy, eran llamados: "Cold Wind" Se preguntaran el Porqué, Erza consiguió una armadura que controla el hielo y el viento, y les pidió a Wendy y a Gray que les enseñara esa magia, un día cualquiera mientras entrenaban fueron atacados, y ellos 3 combinaron un solo ataque y ganaron.

Bufó, extrañaba a Lucy, y muchos más a Happy.

-¡Eh! Cabeza de cerillo.

-Cállate, no estoy de humor para estar peleando contigo, Gray.

Y apenas escucharon eso, todos los del Gremio se quedaron en silencio, ¿Natsu Dragneel no quiere pelear?

-¿Qué? -Fue tan fuerte el grito que aves del bosque lejano salieron volando con rapidez.

-¿?-Natsu miró confundido a todo el Gremio- ¿Qué?

-N-Nada…

Natsu respiro hondamente, el gremio aún tenía el olor de fresas de ella...- Lucy, Happy... regresen pronto, yo realmente lo siento...

 **En Crocus: Con Lucy Y Happy.**

-Muy Bien Happy¡ -grito Lucy al ver como el gato cambiaba su forma a una humana, y hacía aparecer una pistola pequeña, y le dio al blanco.

Happy vuelve a su misma forma gatuno y cae de espalda, Lucy se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Estoy cansado Lushy...-murmuro el gato.

-¿Porque no duermes un rato? -Pregunto sonriendo la Rubia.

-Es que, ¿Y si pasa algo? -pregunto asustado el gato.

-Nada pasara, duerme...-Sonrío con calma.

-Vale... pero si pasha algo me diches...-Hablando medio dormido, lucy sonríe, y ve como el gato se duerme.

Suspiro, se levantó, y una aura color dorado empezó a rodear la. Alas de color blanco salieron de sus espaldas, y una aureola salió encima de ella.

-Por el poder de los ángeles, yo la reina del cielo, recibo tu poder...-Dijo mientras el color dorado desaparecía y sus alas igual, la aureola se convirtió en un cintillo-... Aprender magia nueva es difícil...

 **Punto de vista: Lucy.**

Vi a Happy dormir, él está mejorando cada día, mientras que yo, a penas y puedo hacer el conjuro de mi nueva magia, virgo y Aries me han ayudado en como curar con mi propio poder mágico, Aquarios me ayuda con mi resistencia, y capricornio y Loki me enseñan a mí y a Happy pelear. Suspiré, los extraño a todos...

-¡Lamento mi huida!... ¡Lamento haberme ido como una cobarde Natsu!... ¡Pero, te demostraré que no soy débil! -Sonreí para mí misma.

 **¿Qué les parece?**

Mi personajes: Nani, y Kuro, aparecerán después :3

¡Eso es todo!

#Nani_Hakai los ama.


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado?

Holis :3, espero que les guste mi historia!

Nani: Claro que les gustará! salgo yo -Con voz egocéntrica.

kuro: Tonta.

* * *

Isla Aqua: Con lucy y Happy *3 años después*

Se podía presenciar una pelea desde las calles, un chico con 16 años, cabello azul, ojos verde tirando a negro, con mala cara, dispara a diestra y siniestra con sus dos pistolas, mientras una chica de 20 años las esquivaba mientras reía.

-LUCY -Dijo el chico mientras seguía disparando. (esta disparando como lo hace Kid the Death, de Soul eater)- Compórtate como una chica de tu edad¡ -Gritando enojado.

-¡Pero no quiero! -Grito mientras hacía un puchero, desapareció- Tenshi no Dangan*¡ -Grito mientras pequeñas piedras iban dispara a todas velocidad hacía el chico.

-¿Que? ¡No!-trato de esquivar pero fue muy tarde, y una explosión se escucho en todo el lugar.

*minutos después*

-Mooo...~ -Dijo una chica de cabello café y ojos café tirando a vino- Yo también quería pelear¡ -Grito.

-Venga Nani, cálmate -Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa triunfadora, mientras un gato enojado estaba en sus piernas.

-Deja a la mocosa que se coma el coco -Dijo un chico de cabellos negros y mirada gris, mientra tomaba un té negro.

-Mhp...-Bufo el gato, quien creció unos centímetro mas, y su azul ahora era mas oscuro.

-Ya Happy, eh ganado...-Dijo sonriendo Lucy mientra besa la cabeza del gato.

-Lo se, lo se¡ -Dijo el gato haciendo un puchero y muecas extrañas.

-Oye Happy... no crees que es tiempo de regresar? -Toco el tema una ansiosa rubia.

-Si...-Susurro el gato.

-No vamos ya? o nos vamos mañana?

-Ya -Dijo el gato con cara de: "Hazme Caso Lucy Heartfilia" haciendo que la rubia temblara, el gato empezó a dar miedo.

-¡b-b-bueno! -Tartamudeo la chica, miro atentamente la marca en su mano, cuanto tiempo habrá pasado?, Levy y Gajeel por fin se hicieron novios?, Cana y Bacchus por fin aceptaron su relación?, Ever y Elfman ya tuvieron a su hija?... ni idea.

Punto de vista: Lucy.

 _Como estarán?... estuve practicando mucho Natsu sonreí ya no soy débil, y happy menos... Tengo nueva magia, y mas resistencia..._

Miré mi nueva llave, era una llave plateada, era la hija de scorpion y Aquarios, Sando-Chan... Era una linda sirena, que controlaba la arena... teniendo en cuenta de que son solo 12 llaves, ella tuvo que ser una de plata, es igual de relajada que su padre, pero cuando algo la enoja, nada la detiene.

Solté una pequeña risa, ya extrañaba al gremio. Pero, extrañaba con fuerzas al chico pelirosa... Natsu.

*al día siguiente, en la estación* (aun punto de vista de Lucy)

-Es muy temprano...~-Gruño Nani.

-Eres una Quejica -Dijo Kuro, el es un chico callado, es 3 años mayor que Nani, así que tiene mi edad, es calculador, inteligente, y cuerdo.

-Y tu un amargado.

-Y tu una Bruja.

-Dragona, al menos no soy un Gato en Celo...

-Como dijiste Escupe humo?¡ -Dijo mientras se acercaba a la morena.

-Lo que escuchaste Gato barato.

-Ya cállense. -Dije ya aturdida de tanto alboroto.

-Si..~

-Ya viene el tren -Aviso el Neko.

-Mier-...-No pudo terminar su frase la morena, ya que fue atacada por una bala tranquilizante de parte del gato negro.

-La calle.

-A montarnos¡ -Grite emociona.

-Aye Sir¡ -Gritaron los dos Gatos.

Esperamos al que tren estuviera bien quieto para subir todo, las maletas llenas de arma de Happy, las maletas llenas de Lacrimas de Nani, y la maleta llena de todo tipos de té negro.

-Fairy tail... estamos de vuelta -Susurre mientras entraba a la cabina.

* * *

Magnolia-Fiore: Gremio Fairy tail (Punto de vista: Mirajane) *Horas después*

Ara ara... todo esta tan tranquilo.

Mirajane...~ -Me llamo Natsu.

-Si Natsu-Kun?

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-3 años Natsu-Kun n.n

-Te odio calendario andante -Murmuro mientras volteaba la cara.

-Como me llamaste? -Pregunte mientras era rodeada por una aura oscura.

-Mirajane preciosa, si eso eso...-Dijo nervioso.

-Ara ara creo que escuche mal n.n

-JEjejejejej -Río nervioso el chico.

Mire al Gremio, nada ha cambiado desde que Lucy y Happy se fueron, el único que cambió fue Nasu, ahora va solo a misiones, y solo se queda unas 2 horas, y se va.

Suspiré, le iba a decir algo, pero fui interrumpida por las puertas del gremio siendo abiertas de golpe.

-Minna¡ -Escuché su voz, oh Por Mavis ella- Estamos de vuelta Hadas¡

Y como si fuera una señal, todo el gremio salto encima de los dos, De las dos hadas perdidas, Lucy, Happy... han vuelto. Empecé a sentir mis ojos humedecer, Por Mavis... están de Vuelta.

-Bienvenida a Casa...-Susurre mientras empezaba a llorar, mi pequeña hermana, de vuelta.

* * *

1*: Balas de Ángel.

Eso es todo¡... me falta el dibujo que puede ser que suba mañana¡.


	3. Capítulo 3: Sorpresa

Fiore-Magnolia: Gremio Fairy Tail (Punto de vista: Lucy) *Actual*

Todos, Todos están aquí

-Hemos Vuelto Hadas...-Dije sonriendo, y todo el mundo cayo en silencio, y como por arte de magia, se levantaron y se lanzaron encima de mí

-Lu-Chan¡...~-Me hablo la pequeña peli-Azul

-Levy-Chan ¡ -Sonreí, los extrañe tanto.

-Coneja Ge-He –Escuche a Gajeel.

-Lucy, has vuelto –Y escuche la voz que quise escuchar desde que me fui.

-Natsu... He vuelto.

Vi como sonreía con ánimo, sus ojos brillaban, y se acercó corriendo, alejando a todo aquel que estuviera cerca, y cuando por fin estuvo a unos centímetros de mí, me abrazo, y le correspondí extrañaba estar en sus brazos.

-Lucy, Lucy, Mi Lucy, estas de vuelta joder...-Susurraba en mi oído.

-Sí, y esta vez no me iré...He vuelto Natsu, con más fuerza...

-Sí como sea, eso no importa en estos momentos Has Vuelto Lucy Heartfilia¡ -Grito mientras me alzaba en sus brazos.

-Ah y Happy esta clavado en la pared, ¿cierto? –Pregunto Happy con sarcasmo y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios- Pero antes... _*Cof**Cof*_ Se Gusssstaaan...-Dijo mientras enredaba la lengua.

-Q-Que?¡ n-n-n-no¡ -Dijimos al unísono, totalmente sonrojados, y nerviosos.

-Ge-He Salamander y La Coneja...

-Lu-chan eres una picara...~

-Y yo que pensabas que eras Ingenuo Fosforo come fuego.

-Calla Princesa del Stripper.

-¿Están peleando? –Pregunto Erza con una sonrisa tenebrosa, y una aura demoniaca a su alrededor.

-¡C-claro que no!/!Somos hermanos Aye¡

-Que bien.

-Ne Lu-chan, que magia has aprendido? –Pregunto Levy.

-Oh... hasta que por fin pregunta –Sonreí desquiciada mente.

Punto de Vista de: Happy (Aye Sir¡)

Sonreí igual que Lucy, un aura empezó a rodearla de color dorado, con pequeños destellos azules, mientras que a mí una aura verde manzana.

-Happy... Adelante.

Y así como lo dijo, una luz blanca me rodeo, mi cuerpo empezó a crecer, hasta tener la altura de Lucy, mis orejas y colas desaparecieron.

-Je Je...-Reí leve mente ante la miradas de todo- Eso no es todo –Tosí un poco, mi voz era más gruesa, y era difícil acostumbrarse- Armas de Fuego nivel uno, Pistolas de Gato –Y unas armas pequeñas aparecieron en mis manos.

Gremio: Waaaah...-Asombrados, bueno que esperaba.

-Te has vuelto fuerte Happy¡ -sonríe con ánimo, Natsu me ha alagado.

-Pues claro idiota, fue entrenado por mí –Dijo Loke, que no se en que momento apareció, su apariencia cambió, ahora era un hombre casado, si, así como escuchan "Casado", con nada más ni nada menos que Aries, ahora viste un traje blanco, y su cabello se alargó- Es un gran chico, aprende rápido –Dijo orgulloso, esté tío.

-Loke¡ Mooo...~

-Lucy-sama, ahora es su turno de mostrarles a todos lo que has aprendido –Sonreí, esto será interesante.

-Oki Doki¡ -Dijo mientras se puso un metro de Natsu, así que Natsu es su víctima- Natsu Te tengo compasión –Dije mientras me ponía en posición fetal, y empecé a llorar.

-Exagerado¡ Ok Lucy, con quien atacaras Aquarios? Scorpion? Sagitarios? Capricornio? –Preguntó emocionado.

-Con mi propia fuerza es suficiente, Venga Natsu Estoy encendida¡ -Dijo con un tono de victoria, creo que vi una línea de sangre caer de la nariz de Natsu.

-H-Hai...

-Tuve que cambiar el conjuro, pero así funciona mejor¡ _Ángeles que caen, vengan a mí, la portadora de las 20 estrellas, Diosa del sol y la Luna, Vengan, presten su poder para un cambio en el tiempo, Suspiro de los ángeles caídos._

Y todo se sumió en oscuridad, empecé a ver las plumas de diferentes colores, y me acurruque más en mi lugar, miedo, miedo.

Y escuche los gritos desgarradores, y la risa maníaca de Lucy - esa magia, esa magia es para los demonios¡- Grite con miedo exagerada. Y las luces volvieron, mostrando la imagen de una Lucy encima de un Natsu... Con mucho miedo, temblando.

Punto de vista General.

-Gane...~-Musitó Lucy aun encima de Natsu.

-Muchas personas, armas, muertos, alas...-Murmuraba Natsu con miedo.

-Ella, le ha ganado a Natsu en solo un momento –Murmuró Levy, con un poco de miedo, a pesar de que no pudo ver nada, escucho los gritos.

-Eso no es nada...-Susurré con más calma- Ese es el más débil, el primero que se aprendió... Aprendió la magia prohibida, La magia de los dioses...

Lucy:...Sorpresa...~ -Susurro con una sonrisa tipo Flare.

* * *

Comente si les gusta¡ D:

Nani: Comenzó el salseo eue

Kuro: Rara -.-

#Nani_Hakai los hama.


	4. Capítulo 4: Presentandose

Capitulo anterior:

Lucy:...Sorpresa...~-Susurro con una sonrisa tipo Flare.

Capitulo de Hoy: Hora Actual. (Narrador: Yo c:)

-L-Lu-Chan, das miedo.

Las puertas del Gremio se abrieron de par a par, dejando ver a una morena y a un azabache. La Morena sonrió con todas sus ganas, mientras que el azabache solo bufo y se fue a sentar a la barra- Moo Kuro ven a presentarte¡ -Dijo la morena.

-Nani, Kuro¡ ¿Donde estaban? -A la rubia se le prendió el "Foco"(N/A: si con comillas, porque realmente solo es su mente pervertida c:)- Ohh... de seguro estaban haciendo cosas H-E-N-T-A-I-S...~ -Dijo la rubia con cara de: "Ya lo sabia, je je je".

-Q-Q-Qué?¡? -Tartamudeo la morena- C-Claro que no¡ Quien querría estar con ese gato vagabundo¡... s-s-solo e-e-estábamos buscando un lugar en donde dormir¡ -Grito la morena totalmente sonrojada.

-Si claro...~ -Dijeron al unisono una rubia y un gato.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? -Pregunto un pequeño señor.

-Oh un enano¡ -Grito Kuro señalando al pequeño señor. Pues este pequeño señor no es ni nada mas ni nada menos que Makarov, Maestro de Fairy tail.

-Idiota -Dijo Lucy, mientras le daba un pequeño (Gran) golpe en la cabeza- Mas respeto con tus mayores.

-Gracias Lucy -Dijo el Maestro halagado- Espera... Lucy?¡? c-cuando llegaste?¡? -Preguntó emocionado el Maestro.

-Hace unos minutos¡ -Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Oh, mi pequeña mocosa, te hemos extrañado tanto.

-Un Peli-Rosa encima de todos -Murmuro Gajeel con gracia.

-Ge-He -Río Levy.

-Eh? -Pregunto Lucy.

-Nada -Dijeron todos.

Punto de Vista: Levy. *2 horas después*

-Entonces, cuando happy trato de comerse a Sando-Chan, Scorpio apareció y le lanzó un torbellino de arena, mientras que aquarios le lanzo unas burbuja de agua caliente -Dijo riendo Lucy.

-Amh.. etto Lu-Chan... quien es Sando-Chan? -Pregunte confundida, todo el gremio reía y todo, celebrando la llegada de Lucy y Happy, y la llegada 2 miembros nuevos. Pero estoy confundida, el poder de Lu-Chan a elevado de sobre manera; Pero, quien es sando-Chan?

-Ah... no les conté? Scorpio y Aquarios tuvieron una hija¡... y Loke y Aries también, tengo las 2 llaves... en algún lugar de este bolsito- Dijo mientras habría su pequeño bolso de colores- Creo... que aquí... Listo¡ -Dijo mientras mostraba 2 llaves plateadas en una salía unas marcas como olas pero de color amarillo arena, y en otra la marca de loke solo que de un color rosa.

-Wahh... y porque son de platas?

-Porque originalmente son 12 llaves del zodiaco, solo 12 pueden ser doradas -Dijo sonriendo- Quieres conocerlos? -Apenas lo dijo Asentí- Ok, primero Sando-Chan.

-Portadora de la puerta de la arena movediza, ábrete puerta de la mitad sirena, Sando-Chan¡ -Apenas lo dijo una niña de cabello azules, y una mecha blanca, con ojos de color azul tirando a azul rey, con su cabello recogido en una coleta, su ropa es una sostén de color rojo con una tela azul trasparente encima de esta, una cola de color azul, en vez de un jarrón tenia una pala. Raro.

-Hello my Friend¡...-Dijo levantando sus dedos en "V", tiene una sonrisa parecida a Scorpio.

-Ella es Sando, tiene 5 años -Dijo con una sonrisa Lucy- Ahora a Nikko¡ Portador de la puerta del hilo dorado, Ábrete puerta del gato, Nikko¡ -Y apareció un niño mas alto que Sando, su cabello es Rosa tirando a un naranja,sus ojos son de color café, una sonrisa confiada, sus atuendo es un traje negro con corbata rosa, y unos lentes.

-Hola...-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía a un lado de Sando.

-Bueno, ellos son Sando y Nikko, son portadores de las llaves plateadas.

-Mucho gusto soy Levy Mcgarden. -Dije con una leve sonrisa, Lucy, has mejorado.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Wendy Marvell -Dijo Wendy, mientras sonreía- Ella es Charle -Señalo a la neko de color blanco.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Juvia Locksar -Dijo Juvia con una sonrisa- Si te acercas a Gray-Sama te ahogare -Dijo con una sonrisa tierna y una aura terrorífica.

-Te acercas a Nikko-Chan y te enterrare bajo tierra -Dijo con una sonrisa amorosa.

-C-Chicas c-c-cálmense -Dije en un vano intento de calmarlas.

-Es hora de que regresemos. -Dijo Nikko mientras pasaba una mano por el hombro de Sando- Mama hará una cena hoy, y tus padres están invitados -Dijo mirando a Sando.

-¡Oh ciertoo! -Dijo riendo, mientras que a mi y a las chicas no salían unas gotas de sudor.

-Se pueden ir -Dijo sonriendo Lucy.

-Hai, Lucy-San/Sama -Dijeron al unisono mientras desaparecían.

-Lucy Lucy, mira¡ ¡Tengo la marca! -Dijo mostrando su vientre, en la cual se podía ver una marca color vino- Oh por Dios, La marca de Fairy Tail¡ -Grito, mientras saltaba a los brazos de la rubia.

-Chicas ella es Nani, Nani Hakai -Dijo Lu-chan sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto, Lucy me ha contado tanto de ustedes...-Dijo haciendo un puchero- Conozco mas de ustedes que de ella.

Reí leve mente, empezaron de nuevo a contar historias tanto con comedias, o llenas de aventuras. Me levante y les dije a las chicas que buscaría algo de beber, fui a la barra y le pedí a Mira-san un jugo de piña, mientras esperaba sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado, levante la mirada de la barra, encontrándome con los ojos rojos de Gajell, sentí que toda mi cara se enrojeció.

-Oe, enana, quien es esa chica? -Pregunto Gajeel, y ahí se fueron mis esperanza, seguro le ha gustado Nani, es pequeña, pero con una gran cuerpo, no como el mio.

-Ah... es Nani Hakai, amiga de Lu-Chan -Dije evitando la mirada nerviosa " _No te puedes poner nerviosa, el no siente nada por ti"_ pensé.

-Ah... Ella, tiene aroma a un dragón que conocimos...-susurró.

-e-ella? Puede que sea una Dragon Slayer...-Susurre para los dos.

-Si, pero porque tiene una aroma conocido... y ese aroma, hasta a mi, me da miedo -Dijo Gajeel mirando hacía la barra.

-mhm...-Miré a la morena. Es cierto, tal vez no podía saber cual es su aroma, pero su aura si la puedo ver, gracias entrenamiento de mi nueva magia- ¿Azul con negro? -me pregunte confundida.

-Levy-chan aquí tu jugo -me dijo Mira-san sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡Ah! Sip, gracias. -Dije mientras regresaba con las chicas, con la mirada aun puesta en Nani.

 _¿Qué nos tiene el Destino ahora?_

* * *

 _Ñe._

 _Comente, los quiero, Besos, no se, panda._

 _Bueno, sorpresa al próximo capitulo¡_

 _De quien serán los poderes de Nani?_

 _A donde se fueron Kuro y Happy?_

 _¿Qué paso con Natsu?_

No tengo ni idea :D


	5. Capítulo 5: La hija de la destrucción

Punto de vista: Gajeel.

Fijé la mirada en la chica llamada Nani. Estaba riendo, y animando a las chicas, parece buena gente, pero hay algo en ella, que me da mala espina. Mire atentamente a mi Enana, que solo mantenía la mirada baja.

-¿Que tendrá? -Me pregunte en susurro- Ha estado rara desde que llegaron los nuevos...

-Seguro esta triste porque piensa que con una Enana nueva tu la remplazaras -Dijo Gray solo en Bóxer.

-Gray, tu ropa.

-¡Aah!-Grito al ver su cuerpo medio desnudo- ¿Donde esta mi ropa? -Pregunto mientras corría en busca de ella.

Suspire, pero sentí que Gray (por primera vez en la vida) decía lo correcto.

-Ge-He...~

Punto de Vista de: Happy! (Aye Sir)

-Natsu...Natsu -Dije mientras lo pinchaba con una ramita.- !Esta muerto! -Grite. (cara de Happy en Multimedia)

-¡El no esta muerto!-Me grito Lucy desde donde estaba.

-Pero no despierta -Dije con la mirada baja- Lushy! ¡Mataste a Natsu!-Seguí gritando.

-¿Mhg? ¿Qué paso? -Pregunto Natsu medio dormido.

-Natshu! ¡pensé que habías muerto! -Me tiré encima de el.

-¿Morir? ¿Yo? ¿Quien me crees? -Dijo riendo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

-Oh, el carbón rosa ya se ha despertado -Dijo Gray mientras Juvia le pasaba sus ropas.

-Como me llamaste princesa del exhibicionismo -Grito Natsu mientras chocaba frente con Gray.

-Como me escuchaste, Perro Rosa- Grito Gray devuelta mientras comenzaba a pelear con Natsu.

-Oh, Rugido del Dragón del Fuego.

\- Ice Make: Lanzas.

-¿Ustedes, están peleando?-Pregunto una terceras voz, enojada.

-Erza! Cuanto tiempo! -Dije mientras volaba a su alrededor- Sigues dando igual de miedo.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?-Grito con una aura demoníaca a su alrededor.

-Nada Nada -Dije tembloroso.

Miré de nuevo a Natsu y Gray los cuales seguían peleando a pesar de la amenaza de Erza. Sonreí, me acerque a la barra y le pedí a Mira un pescado, vi como Kuro se acercaba con la misma cara de pocos amigos. Le sonreí, ya estaba acostumbrado a la mala cara de Kuro, una luz lo rodeo y se volvió un gato de mi tamaño de color negro con la mirada de color gris.

-¡Aye! Hola Kuro -Dijo saludando al gato.

-Mhh...-inclino la cabeza como saludo.

-¿Co-Como sucedió eso? -Pregunto Lissana viendo al gato con curiosidad.

-Es como su "Don" -Dije mientras comía mi pescado- El tiene el poder de controlar el tiempo, pero hay algo que le encanta hacer.

-¿Qué le gusta hacer? -Pregunto Mira con curiosidad tras la barra.

Sonreí, mire como Kuro sonreía malvadamente mientras fijaba su filosa mirada en Nani, la cual estaba sonriendo y haciendo reír a las chicas con sus chistes, unos rayos empezaron a caer en todo el gremio sin darle a nadie, la gente miraba a Laxus, el cual no tenia ni idea de quien los hacía, seguí mirando a Kuro, el solo tenia los ojos cerrado, y de un momento a otro se escucho un grito desgarrador lleno de miedo. Miré a la culpable, la única culpable era nada mas ni nada menos que Nani.

Se hallaba en el suelo echa bolita, mientras susurraba cosas sin sentido. Miré a Kuro el cual solo movía su cola de un lado a otro muy feliz.

-Kuro, eres un Lokisho -Dije ronroneando.

-¡¿E-Eso lo hizo el?!-Pregunto Lissana entre sorprendida y asustada. Era normal, pues cuando vez a Kuro solo vez a un tipo que se transforma en gato.

-Mh...-Bufo Kuro- Me menosprecias.-Dijo Kuro.

-¡Kuro Sutomu! -Grito una voz- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Pregunto/Gruño Nani mientras desafiaba con la mirada a Kuro.

-Por diversión.-Dijo Kuro como si nada.

-¿Por qué siempre termino yo con unos de tus rayos encima?

-Porque tu eres una Dragón Slayer que come cualquier tipo de elemento y te estaba dando que comer -Dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Una Dragón Slayer que come cualquier elemento? No espera, ¿Dragón Slayer?-Dijo sorprendido PantherLily. Sonreí.

-Pues si, soy una Dragón Slayer, una muy peculiar -Dijo mientras baja el tono- Mejor cambiemos el tema.-Dijo nerviosa mientras se sentaba a un lado de Kuro.

-¡No! ¿Por qué no le dices el poder que tienes, Nani? -Dijo sonriendo el Gato- A ti siempre te encanta presumirle al mundo.

-¡No lo haré!-Rugió con rabia Nani. Hasta a mi me asusto, pero no tanto como al gremio, exceptuando a Lucy, Kuro, y Gajeel.- Sabes el miedo que le tienen a Él...

-¿A Él? Juvia quiere saber quien es Él -Dijo Juvia con curiosidad. Si tan solo supiera quien es.

-Eh, no.-Dijo Nani mientras le pedía un jugo de fresa a Mira. Miro con enojo a Kuro, el cual este solo sonreía mientras hablaba con Lissana.

Punto de vista: Omnisciente.

-Oye, tu, la morena. -Gritaba el Peli-rosado en busca de la atención de la chica.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto la morena mientras dejaba su jugo a un lado, y miraba a los ojos al chico.- ¿Qué quieres Chico de Lucy? -Pregunto, sonriendo esta vez.

-¡No soy el chico de Lucy!-Grito sonrojado- ¡Quiero pelear contigo!-Dijo olvidando lo que paso.

-No. -Rechazo directo.

-Pero...-Tartamudeo.- Vamos! Pelea conmigo, Nani.

-No -Otro rechazo directo.

-Por favor.-Rogó el chico.

La chica suspiro, tendría que hacerlo o si no tendría a un chico detrás de ella como mosca, según lo que le dijo Lucy, Natsu es persistente. Se levanto de su asiento, se volteó y fijo la mirada en el chico.

-Esta bien, será rápido, ¡Mira quiero otro jugo de fresa!-Le grito con animo a la Albina, quien le servía unas cervezas a Laxus con un leve sonrojo. Suspiro por, ¿Quinta? ¿Segunda?, no lo recuerda, se puso en posición de batalla mirando a Natsu. -Bien comencemos, Dragneel. -Dijo decidida.

-Estoy encendido...-Dijo con fuego en su manos.

Punto de vista de: Nani (No me Jo-...)

Miré a Natsu de nuevo, su poder mágico era increíble pero no se comparaba a mi. Empecé a emanar mi poder lentamente canalizando mi poder en las palmas de mis manos y en mis pies. Bajé la mirada sonriendo, y miré como Natsu miraba sorprendido el color azul rey de mis manos.

-Estoy preparada -Sentí el cambió mis ojos se tornaron negros y unas mechas azules se esparcieron por mi cabello.- A comenzado Dragneel. -Dije mientras empezaba a correr hacía el.

Al principio todo era esquivar los golpes de cada uno, pero cada minuto que pasaba hacía que nuestra emoción subiera, así comenzando los golpes y las patadas. Las chicas estaban detrás de la barra junto a Mira, la cual estaba sirviendo mi jugo de fresa. Tengo sed.

-Rugido del dragón del Fuego.

-Escudo del Dragón apocalípticos- Dije, se que cabe mi tumba, pero ya me las arreglaré. Natsu quedo en chock unos momentos pero al sentir el golpe en su mejilla reacciono de manera rápida.

-¡Puño de hierro del Dragón del Fuego!

-¡Puño de hierro del Dragón Apocalípticos¡ -Y se pudo ver la cantidad de poder en el golpe de los dos, mi mejilla arde, pero la de Natsu estoy segura que mas.- Rugido del Dragón Apocalíptico -Y mi rugido callo directamente en Natsu, haciéndome a mi, la Ganadora. Gruñí, la mejilla realmente me arde.

-Ella le ha ganado a Natsu. -Susurraba el Gremio, exhale e inhale, conté hasta diez, mi ojos y cabello regresaron a la normalidad.- Ella, Ella es una Dragón Slayer Apocalíptico, igual que Él Dragón de la muerte.

-¡No lo nombres de esa manera!-Dije enojada- Como se atreven, como se atreven... ¡Como se atreven a llamar a mi padre de esa manera! -Dije mientras salían lagrimas.

Todo el gremio quedo en silencio, lo sabia, yo no encajo en este lugar mire a Kuro, el cual estaba con la mirada baja. Sonreí, mientras lagrimas caían de mi rostro hacía el suelo, escuche como Lucy me llamo pero no respondí.- Ustedes no saben cuanto sufrió mientra estaba bajo el poder de Zeref sin saberlo -Dije en susurro, pero sabía que había gente que me escuchaba.

Me senté en la barra, y empecé a beber mi jugo sin animo, escuchaba al gremio, algunos murmuraba, otros hablaban a gritos, y otros... solo estaban allí. Suspiré.

Punto de Vista: Levy. (Jeje)

Mantuve mi vista siempre en Nani, mis suposiciones eran ciertas. Me senté en unas de las mesas alejadas de la barra, y empecé a pensar lo peligroso y emocionante que sería el Gremio a partir de ahora. Sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado, sabía quien era.

-Gajeel, ¿Es bueno o malo que ella esté aquí? -Pregunté de la nada, vi que el trataba de buscar una respuesta lógica.- Si quieres no respondes, te saldrá humo si piensas mucho- Dije con voz burlona.

-¿Qué has dicho enana?-Pregunto Gajeel con ira. Le sonreí con un leve sonrojo.

-No e dicho nada -Dije mientras aun le sonreía.

-Enana -Gruño Gajeel. Empecé a reír, su cara era graciosa en estos momentos.

-¿¡De que te ríes!?-Empezó a gritar. Dejé de reír y me le quede viendo a los ojos, creo que fue mi imaginación pero pude ver un pequeño rubor.

Punto de vista de: Gajeel (Ge-hee)

Estúpida enana, ¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que hace cuando me mira de esa manera tan tierna? Gruñí. ¿Qué es este impulso de querer besar sus labios? Miré sus labios por instinto Tan pequeños, rosados...

-Enana...-susurre.

-¿Si? -Pregunto mientras sonreía. ¡No sonrías!.

-Lo siento...-Dije mientras me acercaba mas a su labios- pero no aguanto mas. -Y elimine el espació que restaba. Como lo suponía, sabor cereza... Al principió la note nerviosa, y sorprendida, pero luego siguió el beso, lento y suave, por primera vez me gusta algo así.

 _"Al final, no es tan malo pelear con ella..." pensé mientras seguía besando a la Enana, a SU enana._

 _Por que Levy siempre fue de ella, y siempre lo será._

* * *

 _Capitulo 5._

 _Espero y les guste, amo el Gale. Son demasiado tiernos. Pero mas el NaLu :c_

 _Se ha resuelto el problema de los poderes... ¿Analocgia padre de Nani?_

 _y con: 1641 palabras amigos._ (cada una contada (?) _  
_

#Nani_Hakai.


	6. Capítulo 6: Problemas

bicación en Fiore: Gremio Fairy tail.

Punto de vista: Lucy. (Mooo...~)

Hoy es un lindo día, Happy, Charle, y Lily cantaban (el que entendió, entendió), Natsu le gritaba a Elfman, Gray hablaba con Juvia, algunos celebraban la relación no relación de Gajeel y Levy. Escuche como el maestro trataba de llamar nuestra atención obteniendo como respuesta la ignorancia.

-¡Mocosos! -Grito por ultima vez. Suspire mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, invoque a Virgo la cual se mantuvo callada, si raro lo sé, pero así es mejor. Le pregunté si tenia mi megáfono por alguna parte, y me lo paso, sonreí cínica mente, lo encendí, y me puse a un lado del Maestro.

-¡A ver pedazos de idiotas sin incluir a las chicas, el maestro está tratando de decirles algo, así que mejor se callan la ***** boca y se sienten en sus ***** lugares!... ¿Ok? -Sonreí tierna mente. Algunos asentían con miedo, otros temblaban, pude observar como Laxus, Erza y Mirajane sonreían con ¿Orgullo?... Tah Bue.

-G-Gracias, L-Lucy -Tartamudeo el Maestro, ¿tendrá frío? me pregunte mental mente.- Bueno, pronto tendremos un encuentro contra el Gremio Sabertooht, recuerden que es un juego de amigos, nada de matar lo captas, ¿Natsu? -Pregunto el Maestro mientras fijaba la mirada en Natsu, el cual solo bufo.

-Natsu, responde bien. -dije mientras caminaba hacía Natsu- ¿O quieres que te enseñe el lado oscuro de los ángeles? -sonreí tierna mente, pude sentir como se tensaba y apretaba la mandíbula.- Responde Natsu, ¿Por las Buenas, o por las Malas? -termine de decir mientras tronaba mis dedos.

-Me portaré tan bien que Erza se preocupara por tanto silencio -Dijo temblando mientras miraba serio al Maestro- L-lo prometo, ¡No me hagas daño Luigi! -Dijo mientras se escondía detrás de la barra.

-¡Después de 1 año volveré a ver a Lissana! -Grito emocionada Mirajane.

-¿Volverás? -Pregunto Happy- ¿Donde esta Lissana? -Pregunto de nuevo mientras miraba a los lados en busca de la Strauss menor.

-Ella se casó el año pasado, con un chico de Sabertooht -Dijo sonriente la albina. Me quede en shock, ¿Mi mejor amiga se casó y yo no estuve allí para poder felicitarla?. Me acurruque en una esquina del gremio mientras balbuceaba lo mala amiga que era- Ella no le aviso a nadie, un mes después lo dijo, lo mantuvo en secreto, no quería peleas, y aceptamos que se podía quedar con el -Dijo mientras sonreía.

-¿Con quien se caso? -Pregunto Happy con curiosidad. Ante la pregunta me acerque curiosa, me senté en la barra cerca de Mirajane.

-Con Sting Euclife -Dijo Laxus, terminando de beber su cerveza. Me quede en silencio tratando de comprender lo que dijo, pasaron 3 segundos, nada, 25 segundos, aun nada, 5 minutos creo que ya entendí.

-¿¡Oeh!? -Grite con todos mis pulmones. Pude ver como Nani, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy y Laxus se quejaron ante tan grito.

-Eres una rubia rompe tímpanos -Gritaron Nani y Natsu, pero mira que agarran confianza. Gruñí por lo bajo y pude escuchar la risa de Happy.-Happy... ¿Te estás riendo de mi?-Pregunte sonriendo.

-¡N-No lushy!-Grito el gato con miedo.- ¡Fue Natsu! Natsu se reía de ti y creo que escuche que te llamo loca...-Susurro el gato. Miré atentamente a Natsu, pude notar que empezó a temblar y a murmurar maldiciones hacía Happy.

-Happy, deja de mentir, Natsu tranquilo. -Dije sonriendo. Natsu se calmo, y Happy era quien ahora temblaba.- No te haré nada.

Happy suspiro con alivio. Miro a los lados en busca de alguien y palideció, empezó a volar en todos lados, y luego empezó a gritar.

-¿¡Shiro!? ¡Shiro!- Gritaba Happy. Oh, Shiro el Exceed de Nani, sonreí. Espera... ¿Donde esta?

-Oh cierto, Shiro. -Dijo sonriendo Nani.- Espera, ¿Donde esta mi linda Shiro? -Pregunto con miedo Nani.- Kuro... ¿En donde dejamos a Shiro?

-Ah... ella estaba dormida en la cocina de la casa.-Dijo Kuro mientras veía a todos con cara monótona.-En nuestra antigua casa.-Finalizo Kuro con cara de nerviosismo.

-Oh...-Dijo Nani con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Así que... La dejamos.

-Si, me dejaron.-Dijo una voz femenina y aguda, todos volteamos la mirada hasta las puertas del gremio, admirando a una pequeña gatita, ojos color café grandes, y pelaje negro, su cola se agitaba a los lados furiosa, mantuvo la mirada fija en Nani y Kuro.

-¡Realmente lo siento!-Grito Nani corriendo hacía la pequeña gata, se inclino ante ella y la abrazó.- Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento...

Punto de vista: Yo (No me pagan para esto Q-Q (?)

Bueno, todo siguió normal en el gremio, Laxus bebía con Cana, Mirajane les servía emocionada, Macao, y Wakaba trataban de beber sin que Cana les quitará su bebida. Se escuchaban las risas de Romeo y Wendy, los gritos de Eve y Elfman, los regaños de Freed a Bickslow.

-Oye Lu-Chan...-Se escucho la voz de Levy a las espalda de Lucy. La rubia volteo a ver quien la llamaba, encontrándose la mirada café de Levy.

-¿Si?, Levy-chan -Pregunto sonriente la rubia. Puto notar cierta pizca de picardia en la mirada de la peli-azul.

-¿Has tenido una relación en tu viaje? -Preguntó con curiosidad y picardia. Esa pregunta hizo que todo el gremio guardara silencio, querían saber si la rubia tuvo una pareja, pero el mas interesado era un peli-rosa. Al Sentir tanta atención la Heartfilia empezó a enrojecerse y a ponerse nerviosa.

-¡N-No!-Grito sonrojada. Algunos suspiraron aburridos, pero vieron como un peli-rosa serio, caminaba firme mente hacía la rubia.

-¿No has tenido pareja? -Pregunto serio Salamander. Lucy pudo sentir que Natsu trataba de ver mas allá que sus ojos, y eso la atemorizaba, pero nunca dijo que no le gustaba.

-N-No...-Dijo nerviosa mientras trataba de apartar la mirada de la del Dragneel, ganando un suave tacto en la mejilla de la mano de Natsu, quien mantenía la cara de la rubia en donde estaba, sin brusquedad, sin ser violento, solo tratando de ser tierno.

-¿Enserio? -Pregunto ya mas emocionado, Natsu. Lucy asintió sonrojada- Oh que bien...-Suspiro con alivio- Porqué Lucy es mi Nakama... y yo no dejaría ir a mi Nakama mas importante, no de nuevo.

Todo el gremio gruño con desesperación. Al parecer Natsu nunca cambiará, seguirá siendo el mismo despistado de siempre, una sonrisa surco en los labios de Natsu, le pidió a Mirajane una cerveza, y se sentó en la barra a un lado de la rubia.

Punto de vista de: Natsu! (Estoy encendido...!)

Sonreí, Lucy no ha estado con nadie, MI Lucy no ha estado con nadie -Si, mi Lucy, porque yo la conocí primero- tal vez algunos piensen _"Este tonto de Natsu, ¿No se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Lucy?" "Bueno, el siempre fue un ingenuo, y eso nadie lo quita",_ voltee a mirar a Lucy atentamente, la cual aun seguía en su ensoñación.

Suspire, y termine de beber mi cerveza. Algún día terminaré de decir lo que siempre tengo en mi cabeza, un día de esto se lo diré, en algún momento gritaré que ella es MÍA, y de nadie mas. Pero mientras, seguiré escondiéndolo. Al final Lucy, es mi nakama, ¿cierto?

-¡Hey Flamita!-Me grito Gray.

-Ven Hielo vestido de princesa¡Estoy Encendido! -Grite.

Después de todo... Ella es mi Lucy, la que me sigue en todos mis problemas...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? :3

NaLu Papa!

Pronto vendrá el Stinli y el Roukino.

Antes de el LaMi, pondré un poco de Cana y Laxus, pero es mas de amigos que romántico xD.

Bueno eso es todo. FIN.

#Nani_Hakai les manda un beso de destrucción.


	7. Capítulo 7: La reunión 12

**-°°°.°°°-°°°.°°°-°°°.: Cambio de espacio.**

 **-Comer-: Acción**

 **"Pensando"**

 **Narrador Omnisciente.**

Después de la larga disputa entre Gray y Natsu, todos empezaron a irse del Gremio para alistar sus cosas. Algunas personas, como Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Mirajane, Erza y Lucy seguían en el Gremio teniendo una "Tranquila" conversación, Natsu y Gray peleaban sobre quien se bebería la última cerveza -La cual Laxus ahora mismo está terminando con ella- Gajeel hablaba con Erza sobre una misión que quería hacer con Levy, y Mirajane y Lucy platicaban sobre que llevarle a Lissana como regalo.

-¿Le llevamos flores?-Preguntó la Albina emocionada.

-No, muy cliché-Dijo la rubia mientras jugaba con su batido de Yogurt y frutillas.

-¿Un peluche?-Preguntó de nuevo, pero ahora con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor recorría su sien.

-No -Dijo la maga celestial, mientras sus labios hacían un adorable puchero, llamando la atención de cierto Dragón Slayer del fuego que por estar pensando en cómo sería besar sus labios recibió un golpe de parte del alquimista de hielo.- ¡Ya sé!-Dijo la Rubia mientras golpeaba su puño con su palma en señal de idea.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es Lucy-Chan?-Pregunto más emocionada todavía Mirajane, Erza quien se mantenía pendiente de la conversación, estuvo interesada en saber que era. Lucy se acercó lo suficiente a Erza y a Mirajane y empezó a contarle lo que le regalarían a Lissana. Apenas termino de hablar las tres dirigieron la mirada a los chicos con una sonrisa tierna y un aura aterradora.

-Natshu...~, Laxi-Chi...~, Gajil-Kun...~, Gray-sama...~-Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo haciendo que a los chicos le diera un escalofrío.

Mientras que en otro lugar en el mismo minuto que dijeron los nombres de los chicos

-Juvia siente un gran poder de Rivales de amor -Dice una peli-azul mientras secaba su cabello.- ¿Rival de amor? -Una aura oscura empieza a rodear su cuerpo- ¡Nadie se mete con mi Gray-Sama!

Seguimos en el Gremio.

Se puede apreciar que ya no son 2 demonios ahora son 3, si señores, 3 demonios en Fairy tail, quienes son: Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, y Lucy Heartfilia. Gajeel moldeaba un metal mientras Natsu y Laxus buscaban Hierro, y Gray moldeaba hielo a su merced haciendo una figura como diamante.

-Eso es mis pequeños esclavos, sigan, sigan...-Murmuraba Lucy con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios, mientras que Erza y Mirajane reían maniática mente. Las puertas se abrieron y entro una castaña que caminaba directo hacía Lucy.

-Lucy...-Dijo con la mirada baja, algo extraño viniendo de la chica, quien a pesar de solo llevar un día allí, las chicas se preocuparon por ella.

-Ven acá...-Dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba a la morena con cariño. La morena se aferró a ella, mientras que la rubia acariciaba su cabello con tranquilidad la Titania y la albina miraban esa imagen llena de cariño.

 **-°°°.°°°-°°°.°°°-°°°.**

-Pronto... Pronto volveremos a encontrarnos hermana...-Dijo un chico de cabello café tirando a rojizo, ojos de un color café oscuro. Mantenía la vista fija en una lacrima que mostraba la imagen del Gremio.- Nani Hakai...

-Nick-Sama, el Jefe te necesita en su oficina.- Dijo una chica de cabello verdoso tirando a amarillo, sus ojos naranja no tenían pupilas y apenas y tenía brillo.

-Ya voy...-Hizo desaparecer la lacrima y salió de esa sala. Pudo sentir la mirada de esa chica.- ¿Puedes quitar tu maldita vista de mí?-Preguntó el chico cual nombre es Nick, su mirada era fría y sin vida.

La chica tembló con miedo. Ese chico casi mata al jefe, pensó con miedo.

-S-Sí...-Respondió débil mente mientras veía al chico caminar hacía un pasillo desolado.

 **-°°°.°°°-°°°.°°°-°°°.**

 **1 día después: Camino hacía Sabertooth.**

 **Punto de Vista: Nani. (No me jod...)**

Suspire por, ¿quinta u octava vez? Kuro trataba de explicar lo que sucedió, pero yo solo miraba por la ventana (Sin marearme, gracias Wendy) del tren con alivio. Voltee la mirada hacía Lucy y el peli-Rosa que hablaban de una que otra aventura que tuvieron, Titania conversaba con Mira-san, y uno que otro dormían.

-¡Nani Hakai! Deja de ser tan testaruda y escúchame por primera vez en tu vida -Dijo Kuro mientras estaba en su forma gato. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la ira, y trataba de mantenerse en esa forma. Mantuve la mirada.

-¿Por qué quieres arreglar esté problema? -Pregunté enojada.- Tu puedes coquetear con quien sea Kuro -Sonreí forzada mente.- ¿Cómo es que tú dices? Ah sí... Nosotros dos no somos nada...-Sonreí leve mente. Pude oír como maldijo por lo bajo y se salía del vagón. Estúpido Gato...

-Nani... ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Lucy. Sus expresiones mostraban preocupación, lo sonríe forzada mente.

-¡Claro que sí! Estoy emocionada -Dije mientras sonreía. Pude notar que ella no me creía, pero sé que ella no preguntara más...

Dirijo la mirada hacía la venta y levanto la mano, a veces... quisiera poder tocar el cielo, y mirar desde allí, toda los lugares... Suspire, Papá, te extraño...

 **4 horas después: 11:56 pm.**

-No puedo creer que siga despierta...-Susurré con molestia. Revise mi lugar, Shiro a mi lado, mi almohada, tengo todo... Pero, ¿Por qué no me puedo dormir?

Escuche unos pasos acercarse, mantuve la mirada fija en la puerta. La puerta se abrió y dio paso a Kuro, en su forma normal, suspire de alivio alertando a Kuro de que yo estaba despierta.

-Ah...-Susurró mientras se acercaba, pude notar cierto brillo de alegría cuando me miro.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunte curiosa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sé que no puedes dormir...-Dijo seria mente mientras caminaba hacia mí. A veces su mirada me da miedo, Pensé.-No puedes dormir porque sé que te falta algo, o más bien, alguien.-Decía mientras se acercaba a mí con paso firme, ¿a qué se refiere?

-¿D-De qué hablas?-Pregunté nerviosa. Su mirada... Me gusta. Se puso de cuclillas frente a mí.

-¿Qué te hace falta Nani? Ayer tampoco pudiste dormir... ¿Cierto?-Pude ver una sonrisa pícara en sus labios a pesar de lo oscuro del vagón.- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

Me mordí el labio.-Muérete...-Susurré con enojo y con un gran sonrojo. Su sonrisa se agrando, me acomode dándole espacio a mi lado, se levantó y se sentó. Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y el acomodo su cabeza en la mía, Shiro (La cual aún seguía dormida) aún seguía en mis piernas.

-Mocosa...-Me susurró en la oreja, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.-Sin mí no puedes dormir...-Aunque no lo puedo ver, sé que está sonriendo complacido, le di un "Leve" golpe en el pecho.

-Duérmete Imbécil.-Le susurre.

Ahora si tengo sueño, me acurruque más en él, su respiración se volvió calmada. Valla, se duerme rápido, sonreí.

-Pero...Yo tampoco puedo dormir sin ti, mocosa...-Fue lo último que escuche de él. Mi cara se sonrojo, de eso estoy segura, mi cuerpo se tensó, y la mayoría de mi sueño desapareció.

Idiota, Imbécil, Tonto, Inútil...Gato pervertido, Gato en Celo, Gato Malvado...Pero...

-Gracias Gato tonto...-Susurre y cerré los ojos, que sueño.

* * *

 **6:45 am. Localización: Crocus.**

-¡Descansemos!-Grite por quinta vez. Aún falta Media hora para llegar, y todos estamos agotados.

-Mocosa, estamos cerca, no podemos descansar-Me gruño Kuro. Le saque la lengua en forma de burla al ver que todos se sentaban.-Me rindo, con ninguno de ustedes se puede.

Algunos rieron, otros sonrieron, y otros solo nos ignoraron.

 **Punto de vista: Lucy.**

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó una voz desconocida. Todos nos pusimos en posición de defensa.- Este lugar es muy peligroso –Dijo una persona saliendo detrás de unos árboles.

-¿Q-Quién eres tú? –Preguntó Happy nervioso. La chica sonrió de lado ante la pregunta.

-Yo soy Aqua, Aqua Yukishiro... Soy del gremio Sabertooth, Bienvenidos a Crocus.-Dijo mientras sonreía.

 **Continuare después! :3**


	8. Capítulo 8: La reunión 22

-Soy Aqua Yukishiro…-Termino de decir la chica de cabello café.

–Mucho gusto Aqua, soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia –Dije con desconfianza, su aura me decía que era buena persona, pero no me confió mucho. – Así que, eres de Sabertooth, ¿cierto? –Pregunté mientras sonreía. Sus expresiones se alegraron ante la pregunta.

– ¡Claro que sí! –Respondió alegremente. – ¡Es el gremio número uno de todo Fiore!, y ¿Ustedes quiénes son? –Pregunto Aqua. Yo no pude responder por dos razones: 1. ¡Llamo a Sabertooth Gremio número UNO! y ese es el mejor chiste que me han contado Fairy tail es mejor, 2. Natsu y Happy peleaban a ver quién contenía más la risa, pero sus caras.

–Pues. -Comenzó Mirajane. Todo el Gremio empezó a mostrar su marca, Levy acomodo su blusa mostrando su marca, Nani se levando su sweater, Natsu mostró su hombro, y yo solo hice la señal de Fairy Tail mostrando mi marca. Somos Fairy Tail, el Gremio número uno de todo Fiore… El verdadero –Terminó de decir.

Ella solo mostro una sonrisa nerviosa, haciéndola ver de una manera tierna. Todas –Sin incluir a Nani- dijimos al unísono un: _Awww…~_ demasiado cursi, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, y dijimos otro: _Awww…_

–No le veo lo tierna –Dijo Nani. Las chicas la volteamos a ver, ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Es la cosa más tierna que eh visto! Y eso que eh visto a Natsu hacer un puchero **–Derrame nasal interno-** Ella se le acerco a Aqua, y ella solo la miro fija mente, creo que note cierto rayo salir de entre sus ojos. – Ella solo es una niña…

–Mira quien lo dice, Pecho de Tabla –Dijo Aqua, Okey… Nadie le debería responder así a Nani, y menos cuando Nani está de mala. De las manos de Nani apareció una luz verdosa. – No te querrás enfrentar a una Dragon Slayer, no si quieres perder un dedo. –Dijo mientras su mirada se volvió más oscura.

Nani respiro honda mente, la luz de su mano desapareció. – Cierto, mejor no me enfrento. Sería una pérdida de tiempo, y yo sé que es el tiempo.

Kuro se acercó a Nani –En su forma Humana- y le puso una mano en la cabeza, acariciando su cabello. – Buena niña, Buena niña.

– ¿Solo lo haces por tu novio? Mph…–Dijo descarada mente Aqua, mientras hacía un puchero.

–No lo hago por eso, es que si me enfrento a ti, tal vez yo pierda un dedo, pero tú la cabeza. –Dijo con victoria. Algunos –Como Natsu, Gray, y Gajeel– empezaron a reír. –Tu solo eres una Dragon Slayer que no respeta a sus mayores, y no me refiero a la edad.

Yo sé a lo que se refiere Nani. Es algo que les explicó a los chicos en el Gremio cuando llego.

 _Flash Back._

– _Oye, Hakai –La llamo Laxus. Nani se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa._

– _¿Si? –Preguntó Nani. Laxus le pidió que se sentara, llamo a Wendy, a Gajeel, y a Natsu. Nani solo sonreía, como si ella supiera lo que iba a suceder._ – _Chicos, tenemos a nuestra reina frente a nosotros…_ – _Dijo con calma, para que los dos idiotas –Gajeel y Natsu específicamente- no reaccionaran mal._

– _¿Cómo así? –Preguntó Wendy con confusión._

– _Mira, te explico yo –Dijo Nani con una sonrisa (esto imagínenlo en chibi xD)- Mi papá, Acnalogia, es el Rey de los dragones, a la fuerza, pero lo es. Yo fui entrenada por él, eso me hace su "hija", entonces, soy una Dragon Slayer… Eso me hace Reina de los DS. Pero en su mayoría –Terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa._ – _En su mayoría ya que, aun no me coronan… ¡Pero tengo la marca! –Termino su relato con una sonrisa inocente._

 _Fin de Flashbacks._

Y ahora Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy y Laxus, le tienen un poco, de respeto.

–Mph... –Bufó Aqua. Cuando por fin no sentimos con más energías nos levantamos y seguimos nuestros caminos, Aqua nos seguía, y creo que todos sintieron la mirada enfurecida que le mandaba a Nani, y bueno… La nombrada solo jugaba con una de sus lacrimas.

 **Minutos después. En Sabertooth.**

 **Narrador: La escritora. (Me deberían de pagar… e.e)**

–Oye Sting, ¿Puedes cuidar a Stela? –Preguntó una albina de ojos azules claro, que en sus brazos cargaba a una pequeña bebe de cabellera rubia tirando a blanco, sus ojos zafiro estaban abiertos y atentos a los movimientos de su padre. – ¿Por favor? –Preguntó final mente con un pequeño puchero.

–Liss…–Susurró, dio una pequeña presión en los labios de su esposa. – Claro que lo haré. –Dijo sonriendo, y trayendo a sus brazos a la pequeña.

La albina solo sonrió y corrió hacia la puerta, apenas llego la puertas se abrieron en par de par, dando paso a los magos de Fairy Tail, las personas del Gremio solo gritaron de alegría y de emoción.

– ¡Fairy Tail ha llegado! –Gritaron en coro todas las personas del Gremio FT.

 **Punto de vista: Lissana.**

Mire a cada uno del Gremio, lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos, una sonrisa apareció, y empecé a correr hacia ellos, y me tire encima de mi hermana.

–Mira–Nee…–Susurré cuando estuve en sus brazos. Me sentí protegida, me sentí en casa…

–Lissana… ¡Lissana! –Dijo Mira-Nee con voz quebrada, mientras me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas -no las suficientes como para romperme los huesos-, empecé a llorar cuando me solté de sus brazos y vi a, Lucy-chan detrás de ella con una sonrisa.

Corrí hacía ella y la abrace igual que a, Mira-Nee, empecé a llorar con más fuerza al notar que ella lloraba igual, al igual que con, Mira-Nee me solté y empecé a abrazar a todo el Gremio.

–Los extrañe…–-Dije con una sonrisa. Cuando termine de abrazar a todos llegue a estar frente a Natsu, le sonreí, y el solo me miro con arrepentimiento. – O vamos, olvida eso. Tu solo estabas triste por el hecho de que Lucy-chan se fue… Aunque eso no es excusa al hecho de que me miraras fría mente y me dijeras: "Vete" –Dije imitando su voz con burla, pude ver una pequeña sonrisa. – Te extrañe, Natsu…–Termine de decir. Lo abracé y sonreí a notar el hecho de que no sabía cómo reaccionar a la muestra de afecto, pero luego respondió, a los minutos fuimos interrumpidos por unas tosidas muy falsa –La cuales estaban llenas de celos.

–Ok, Ok. Sé que se extrañaron, pero, ¡No la toques!, ella es mía…–Dijo Sting mientras me tomaba por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra sostenía a Stela. – Ellas, son mías.-Dijo mientras hacía un puchero tierno.

Las chicas de los dos Gremios rieron leve mente –Menos una chica morena que estaba atando su cabello en una coleta- las chicas de mi antiguo gremio me arrastraron a mí y a la morena.

 **Las chicas se alejan considerablemente de los chicos.-Lo suficiente como para que los DS no las escuchen-.**

–Lissana…~–Dijeron las chicas en coro. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, sonreí nerviosa, mientras una gota de sudar caía por mi sien.

– ¿Sí?... –Pregunté con desconfianza. Las chicas solo sonrieron.

-Así que… Te casaste con Sting, ¿Eh?...-Preguntó de prima Lucy-chan, le sonríe alegre mente, me gusta hablar de Sting, creo que él me lo pego.

-Sip… Cuando tú te fuiste Natsu se volvió más solitario y no quería ir a ninguna misión con nadie. Un día llego una misión especial, y él se negó, yo la acepte y lo trate de invitar, pero él se negó y me respondió de la peor manera cómo pudiste notar –Reí leve mente. – Yo me fui, y el trabajo era compartido, era cuidar a la hija de la reina –Sonreí– Cuando llegue al lugar me conseguí a un Lector perdido, me explico como era su dueño y buscamos a un rubio por todo los lugares, y cuando lo conseguimos estaba repartiendo volantes de un gato perdido –Sonreí con nostalgia ante el recuerdo. – Cuando le entregué a Lector él me dijo que era la mejor persona del mundo y se fue corriendo gritando cosas como: "Llego tarde" "¡Llegaremos tarde! Gaahhh"…

Flashbacks

 _Cuando el chico se alejó, camine hasta el lugar en donde debíamos recoger a la princesa. Cuando llegue un montón de guardianes reales estaban rodeando a una persona, cuando me acerque **–Mostrando mi**_ ** _marca_ –** _Era nada más ni nada menos que el chico rubio. Él se volteó a mirar notando algo raro y cuando noto mi mirada solo se sorprendió y sonrió._

– _¡Oh! ¡Albina-Chan/Rubio-Kun!_ _–Dijimos al mismo tiempo con sorpresa. Cuando los guardias se fueron aceptando el hecho de que nosotros haríamos el trabajo de guardas espaldas, caminamos hacía la sala de la reina con paso lento, hablando, su nombre es Sting Euclife, y el gatito se llama Lector, llegamos a las puertas de la sala y toque la puerta._

 _–Entren…–Escuchamos la voz y abrimos la puerta lenta mente hasta mostrar el cuerpo de la Reina sentada en su trono. Ella nos sonrió y señalo a su lado mostrando a la pequeña princesa que tenía com años, la pequeña nos sonrió tierna mente. – Ella es Tsuko, tienen que llevarla al reino de D'Flore*, tiene una fiesta de cumpleaños pero no la puedo acompañar por tanto trabajo._

 _–Nos haremos cargo. –Dijimos al unísono Sting y yo, nos volteamos a ver y sonreímos._

 _–Partirán mañana por la mañana, la Srta. Rose les mostrara sus habitaciones._

 _Fin de Flashbacks_

–Después de eso cuando íbamos camino nos conocimos más y más hasta el punto de saber que nos traía mal con solo una mirada. –Reí– Cuando dejamos a Tsu-chan, seguimos trabajando como sus guarda espaldas, cuando ella cumplió los nueve años ella nos dijo que ya no tendríamos que hacernos cargo de ella, que ya era grande –Sonreí– y le hicimos caso, días después la fuimos a visitar y descubrimos que ella lloró cuando Sting y yo nos fuimos, pero ella no quería que cuidaran a una malcriada como ella –Limpié pequeñas lagrimas que querían caer– Le dejamos una carta, y ahora la vamos a visitar 2 veces a la semana.

Sting y yo nos seguimos viendo. A veces elegíamos la misma misión y la hacíamos juntos, pronto nos volvimos novios…–Sonreí– y me salí del gremio y me vine a Sabertooth, Sting como maestro no se podía cambiar de Gremio. Un mes después nos casamos, y 3 meses después descubrí que estaba embarazada de Steve.

-¿Steve? –Preguntaron.

-Sí, es mi primer hijo, ¡Tiene 1 añitos! Dentro de 2 meses 2 añitos, la pequeña es Stela y tiene unos 11 meses, dentro de un mes cumple 1 añito. –Sonreí.

–Wow… La única que ha tenido una hija hasta ahora es Ever… Eva a pesar de sus 4 años, es fuerte igual que su padre, y hermosa igual que su madre –Dijo Laki con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

–Laki no me acordaba de ti –Dijo Cana mientras reía medio borracha. – Desde que sales con mi padre no te veo mucho por el gremio…~–Termino de decir mientras le daba pequeños codazos a Laki.

–Hablando de eso, estoy embarazada –Dijo con una sonrisa Laki. – Tendrás un hermano Cana…–Sonrió.

Yo me quede en Shock, Cana escupió su Sake, Lucy empezó a toser igual Juvia, y Levy, Erza solo se sonrojo, Mirajane dijo su típico "Ara, Ara", Kinana solo miro confundida a Laki, y la Morena de ojos raros empezó a reír mientras se acercaba a Cana, le empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

 **Narrador: Yo.**

– ¿Cómo has dicho? –Preguntó Cana totalmente exaltada, su mirada mostraba confusión y sorpresa.

–Estoy embarazada, de Gildarts, tu padre, mi esposo… –Dijo confundida, su mirada de repente se oscureció de tristeza. – T-Tienes razón… Ha de estar enojada conmigo, ¿cierto?... No sé porque lo dije…

Cana sonrió, y se acercó a Laki, la abrazo por los hombros, pudo notar como el cuerpo de la peli morada se tensó y eso hizo que ella riera.

–Estoy contenta con el hecho de que mi padre pudo olvidar a mi madre para poder ir con una chica maravillosa, yo te acepte desde el día que me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi padre…–Rio leve mente, limpio la mejilla de Laki, caían lágrimas de sus ojos con rapidez. – Espero y si es hombre salga a ti. –Laki rió ante el chiste, las chicas también rieron.

–Ahora que lo pienso… Nani no te has presentado. –Dijo La maga celestial, la nombrada sonrió leve mente se puso frente a la albina.

–Soy Nani Hakai, mucho gusto, Lissana, ¿cierto? –Pregunto después de su presentación. –Hueles a dragón de la luz…–Susurró mientras miraba a Lissana con curiosidad. La albina sonrió enternecida.

–Sting es un DS de la luz…–Sonrió–… ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó ahora la albina.

–Estás viendo a la 5ta DS de Fairy tail –Sonrió alegremente haciendo una señal de "V". Una chica de cabello café claro que pasaba por allí escuchó eso y se acercó con rapidez, y como vino la sonrisa de Nani desapareció.

– ¿Eres una Dragon Slayer? –Preguntó estando muy cerca de la cara de la morena. Esta solo bufo y evito su pregunta. – ¡Responde!

–No. –Dijo la morena.- No te responderé Beh… –Le saco la lengua con burla.

La peli-café solo gruño por lo bajo. Los Maestros de cada Gremio se posicionaron en las escaleras.

–Las Guerras amistosas comienzan… ¿Quienes quieren comenzar? –Grito Makarov. Se escucharon varios gritos. Un par de morenas caminaron hacía el frente. – De Fairy tail… ¡Nani Hakai! –El Gremio Fairy Tail empezaron a corear el nombre de la Novata.

–De Sabertooth… ¡Aqua Yukishiro! –Ahora solo se escucharon los gritos de Sabertooth. –Que empiecen la pelea, y comience con las apuestas…

–Estas derrotada enana…–Susurró Nani con una sonrisa.

–Mhp... –Sonrió Aqua.

 **…..:…..:…:…:…:…..:…:…:**

 **¿Qué les parece? A mí me gusto.**

 **¡Bueno! Comenzaron las peleas :3 xd**

 **#NaniHakai les manda un besho :3.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Te odio, realmente te odio

**[Leer Nota al Final]**

 **Punto de vista: Aqua. (Mhp)**

Miré atentamente a la chica esa. Era desordenada –Estaba buscando su lacrima hace solo unos minutos– Es muy violenta –Su Gato/novio le dijo buena suerte y ella le dio una patada, que rompió con el techo del lugar– y de paso muy ella. Mire sus ropas, un top azul, un ¿Cinturón o Bufanda? No lo sé, lo que sea de color negro, un chort de color café, y unos zapatos color negro. Ella ahora solo esta jugando con su cabello recogido.

Yo mientras, miraba sus puntos débiles, tiene falta de atención –Asentí– no es muy rápida –Lo note cuando se fue a cambiar– y nunca esta en defensa. Acomode mi top de color verde, y de paso sostuve mi collar, y sonreí.

–Que comience la pelea.–Dije con una sonrisa. Ella solo asintió mientras sonreía. Me puse en posición de ataque y ella solo me miro confundida. Empece a correr hacía ella, y ella seguía con la misma cara.

–¡Ah Si!... La pelea...–Dijo mientras sonreía. Cuando estuve cerca de ella salte y la trate de dar una golpe con el pie, pero lo único que golpee fue a una Lacrima, que desapareció después del golpe.– Por poco...–Suspiro con alivio, la busque con la mirada pero no estaba.–Eh pequeña, aquí arriba...–Alce la miraba y ella esta encima de una lacrima.

–Dime...¿Cual es tu magia? –Patee la lacrima, haciendo que volviera a desaparecer, pero la chica nunca callo. La volví a buscar y utilice mi olfato, voltee la cabeza pero recibí un puño que me hizo llegar hasta la otra punta del lugar.

 **–¡Bien echo Nani!** –Gritaba la gente de su Gremio.

– **¡Levántate Aqua!** –Gritaba la gente de mi Gremio. Sonreí y me levante de nuevo.

– Que dolor...–Murmuraba la chica. La mire confundida y ella solo me miro mientras hacía una extraña mueca.– ¿Mi magia? –Dijo con animo. Un montón de lacrimas empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor.–Mi Magia es magia perdida...–Hizo una sonrisa de manera algo extraña– La ultima persona que la tuvo fue una señora que me cuido por 3 años ... Bueno, ella me enseño a controlar el tiempo con Lacrimas, yo aprendí mas...~–Empezó a reír.

–Magia perdida...–Susurre. Ella me miro seriamente y luego las lacrimas empezaron a brillar.

–Si... Es magia perdida, pero es algo peligrosa...–Se acerca a una lacrima lenta mente y la besa y esta empezó a brillas de un color oscuro–...Pero creo que no mostrare nada por ahora...-Paso su mano frente la Lacrima y esta desapareció poco a poco.–Por ahora, sera una batalla especial, Eres una Dragon Slayer, ¿Cierto? –Pregunto mientras se acercaba poco a poco. Asentí y me puse en posición de defensa.

– Si... De la naturaleza para ser precisa.

–Oh... ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijera que yo soy mas fuerte que tu?

Reí ante lo que comento.– No quiero sonar como egocéntrica. Pero no puedes comparar mi Dragon Slayer, con magia de Lacrima.–Pude escuchar como gruño por lo bajo.

–Así que... Si no tengo la magia del Dragon Slayer soy débil...–Su cabello empezó a teñirse azul y en las puntas un color Negro como la noche.– El "DS" es solo magia, sin magia... solo eres una persona mas...¿Cierto? –Preguntó mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y sus ojos se volvían Azules*, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya la tenía de frente a mi golpeando mi vientre.– ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Se que buscabas mi puntos débiles... Pero todo el mundo tiene puntos débiles...–Empezó a reír. Me levante.

– **Rugido del Dragón de la Naturaleza.** –Es un ataque poderoso y rápido. Cuando llego a un metro de ella, su movimiento solo fue poner una mano frente a ella con una lacrima. La Lacrima absorbió el ataque y luego desapareció.

–Ahora es mi turno... Te mostraré mi secreto...–Ella empezó a respirar honda mente- Rugido del Dragón de la Destrucción.–El Ataque venía rápido y directo. Lo esquive como pude, pero ese ataque me hirió el codo y el muslo.

–E-Eres una Dragón Slayer...–Susurré. Ella me miro y solo asintió sonriendo, se acerco corriendo a mi, y me pateo – _Tal y como hizo con el Gato/chico_ – Escupí un poco de sangre, Mierda.

–Soy... La _"Reina de los Dragon's Slayer's"_ –Dijo con mala cara. Me agarro del brazo y me encerró en una Lacrima– y ultima maga de Lacrima Slayer*...

 **Mientras que en las porras (?).**

 **Punto de Vista: Lucy...(Aye miss)**

Las personas a mi alrededor ahora me tenían ahogada por tantas preguntas. Solo atine a sonreír con nerviosismo y esconderme detrás de Natsu el cual bufo enojado ante tanta gente.

Cuando todas las personas se calmaron siguieron viendo la pelea– _La cual a mi parecer, se estaba alargando_ – así que me acerque hasta quedar cerca de la linea de alejamiento y respire honda mente.

–A ver idiota de cabello Azul, sera mejor que termines esta pelea, ¿ok? –Ella solo me miro y me saco la lengua y se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza. Escuchamos un grito venir del lado de Aqua, y cuando la volteamos a ver esta estaba en el suelo. Escuchamos un quejido al lado de Aqua y volteamos la mirada notamos que Nani esta justo a unos 3 metros de Aqua. Espera, dirigimos rápida mente la mirada hacía la otra Nani y esta solo tenía una aura de victoria y sus dedos hacían una señal en forma de "V".

¿Khá? Era lo que pensaban todo seguro. Como Nani lo dijo, ella puede controlar el tiempo, ella detuvo el tiempo de la pelea, mas no el tiempo de las dos, y es por eso que solo veíamos a dos cuerpos quietos.

– Eh Ganado... Tanto Físicamente, como verbal. Practica mejor el Arte secreto... –Sonrió un tanto animada. Aqua solo empezó a reír ante la sorpresa de todos, pero su rostro cambio completa mente a una sonrisa socarrona.

– Te odio, realmente te odio Hakai.–Dijo mientras se levantaba. Nani le estiro la mano y esta la sostuvo y se levanto, creo que sus ojos brillaban _–Me fije que los ojos de Nani ahora eran Castaño y su cabello ahora le llegaba a los hombros pero habían uno que otro mechón largo–_ de rivalidad.

– Oh... Es un sentimiento mutuo Yukishiro... Ah, y otra cosa mas, acuérdate que ahora tu Top esta totalmente destruido...–Dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Aqua, y se acercaba a nosotros con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

– **¡La Ganadora es Nani Hakai de Fairy Tail!** –Todos empezamos a celebrar, menos una persona que se acerco a Nani, era Kuro.

–Jejeje... ¡Eh Ganado Ku-... –Todos voltearon a ver a Nani preocupados, pero esta solo se desmayo. Kuro – _El cual apareció de repente_ –La sostuvo antes que cayera al suelo.

–Mocosa idiota, hace que me preocupe...–Susurro muy bajo, pero como estoy a su lado lo escuche perfectamente.

–Pero aun así te gusta...–Le susurre en la oreja.

–Pero aun así me gus-...–El solo volteo la cara total mente avergonzado. Solo atine a reír con fuerza.–Eres una rubia bruja, tu quieres chuparle el alma a todo aquel que se te atraviese...~–Me dijo con cara monótona.

–Esta rubia hizo que _Tu_ tuvieras traumas...–Sonreí sádica mente. Kuro solo tembló de miedo y camino hacía la enfermería con una Nani en brazos.

–Eres una bruja Luce...–Susurro a mis espaldas Natsu. Me voltee y le mostré una gran sonrisa.

–Ah, ¿Sí?...–Pregunté con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a Natsu.

Pero fui interrumpida por el anuncio de Sting.

–¡La pelea de ahora es... Natsu Dragneel contra mi persona! –Grito con emoción. Las personas a nuestro alrededor empezaron a empujar a Natsu hacía el campo.

–Buena suerte Natsu...–Le sonreí lo mas que pude, y recibí la sonrisa que me gustan de el.

– Hehe... Luce...~ ¿Por qué no le das un beso de buena suerte a Natsu? –Me susurro al oído Cana. Solo atine a ponerme nerviosa y a sonrojarme.

–Ah N-No...Etto...–Pude sentir todas la miradas en mi– _Hasta las de Sabertooth_ –. Me acerque a Natsu el cual se cubría la mitad de la cara con su bufanda.–N-No –Respire honda mente– ¡No pienses que esto lo hago por que quiero!–Me sonroje y me puse de puntitas y le di un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de que pudiera separarme, Natsu me abrazo de la cintura y me robo un suave y pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando por fin reaccione el estaba sonriendo sonrojado.–¿A-Are?...

–Gracias por tu buena suerte... _Luce_ _..._ –Moriré lo sé. El se alejo corriendo de mi y se acerco al campo de batalla.

 **Punto de vista: Natsu. (¡Estoy encendido!)**

Emocionado. Sí, estoy muy emocionado, corrí hacía el campo y miré atentamente a Sting.

–Alo Natsu-San...–Me saludo sonriendo abiertamente. Le sonreí de igual manera.–¿Listo para pelear?

– Estoy encendido...–Susurre mientras un montón de llamas me rodearon. ¿Por qué siento que tengo mas poder que nunca?

–Sabes Natsu-San... Hace tiempo leí que los Dragón Slayer aumentan su poder cuando consiguieron a su pareja de toda la vida...–Dijo con una sonrisa engreída. Una aura blanca empezó a rodear lo con intensidad.–Y yo tengo a mi Liss...–Sonriendo.

–Yo no necesito mas poder para poder patearte el trasero Sting... Pero si lo tuviera, sé de quien vendría...–Sonreí con auto eficiencia ante la mirada de confusión de Sting. Miré de reojo a la única persona que me hacía feliz con solo una sonrisa, y sonreí con mayor fuerza al notarla sonrojada.– Estoy encendido...-Susurre para mi.

–¡Que comience la pelea!

* * *

Bueno! :3.

¿Qué les pareció la batalla? La verdad es que Nani no es fuerte en magia, ella es mas fuerza físicamente. No quiero que piensen que Nani es maravillosa Badass rompe cráneos, Nani es débil en Magia a pesar del tipo que tiene.

*1: En la primera pelea que tuvo Nani–Que fue con Natsu– A ella, sus ojos se le pusieron Negros, no azules. Eso es la diferencia de poderes, El Negro es leve, solo saca 25% de su poder, y el Azul es 50% de su poder. Cuando ella saque el 100% de su poderes sus ojos serán Negros con marcas azules. Ese es el Dragon Forces.

*2: Lacrima Slayer. Es como los Dragon Slayer, pero a diferencia es que su poder es con Lacrima, teniendo diferentes ataques, el primero es lo que sucedió en la batalla. Nani se encerró a si misma y a Aqua, en una lacrima que detiene el tiempo, O sea ella detuvo el tiempo de sus cuerpos–El de Nani y Aqua– y mientras que en el tiempo real solo se veían dos cuerpos teniendo una batalla de palabras. Solo existen 2 Lacrima Slayer, pero Nani solo dice que ahí una, porque no quieren que personas busquen a su mamá–La señora que la cuido y enseñó.– Ultear Malkovich (Si esta mal escrito díganme xD)

Bueno eso es todo, el otro sábado será la batalla de Natsu y Sting, y después de esa batalla vendrá la de Lucy y Lissana.

Nani les manda un beso! :3 3 Love You (?)


End file.
